Half breed
by breathoflavender
Summary: Hinata was an average new yorker. but happens when she finds out she is way more than that. She was a half breed. An omen. a curse. and she started to unravel her mother's secrets and enters a new world of ninjas. sasuhina. inosai . shikatema. right.


**heyyyyy,**

**it's me again trying out new things. if this goes bad, i'll delete it, don worry. Just wanted to see a reaction to these type of story. so yupp**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO . MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

**and also, **

**GAARALOVER916: thanksssss. For everything. for all the reviews and favs of my other stories. No worries, gaara's coming out on occurence. But i still has **

**the plot of sasuhina! i'm sorry!! **

**so enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata has been always kept in the dark. Everything about her family was unknown to her. All she knew, was that her father was a guy named, Hiashi. And even though they had a daughter and father relationship. He would not look at her. It was only maybe once in a month that their eyes actually meet. But they see each other everyday

Every morning for breakfast.

Every night for dinner.

Yet…..

She never knew anything about her mother. But she did sneak into her father's room to dig out some information on her mother. All she got was some old photos, and a book, which what she guessed was a diary of her mother. She was about to read it when the door knob let out a twisting sound, She then secretly kept that picture in her wallet and flee the scene

Her mother looked very much like her. The eyes. The nose. It was like an exact copy. Only Hinata was younger. Her mother looked kind enough. Friendly and outgoing. And way prettier. Or so she thought.

She did try to ask about her father about her mother and how she was like.

All she got was, " very much like you."

After seeing the photo, she had to agree.

And yes. She did get caught. Her father wasn't really pleased, but did not blame her too much because he also knew her mother was a very curious person. Hinata had to be just like her. That was the first time Hiashi said hinata's name in month. Usually it was always pointing and hand signs.

So you can just about guess a normal day at the Hyuuga household.

"morning father."

nod.

(clinks and clanks of the utensils)

Hinata brings her dishes to the sink and washes them.

(water sound)

She puts away the dishes.

"Bye dad"

nod.

And that was all without an eye contact. Sad.

It was early morning and Hinata was awaken from the blaring horns at 6 in the morning.

"What the fuck…." She grunted as she rose herself from the king sized bed, dressed in white sheets. Today was suppose to be a holiday. A freaking break from the stupid school days and that made her wake 6 in the morning and entering a whole day mess. So remind her why she is awake at 6 in a holiday again?

Right, because she happen to be in New York, AND New york happens to be a freaking economically competitive city. Everyone wants to be the first.

She flops herself back on the bed when she found she did not have any strength in her to wake up yet. She layed in the cool sheets of the bed and kicked away the blanket to let the chills of the air-conditioners prickle her flesh.

She liked the feeling of it. It made her feel more alive.

When she finally muster enough strength to get up, she brushed her teeth thoroughly and sneaked downstairs to see if her father had gone to work. She peaked at the living room and saw no one. That means he was probably gone.

When she was really confirmed that his father had gone. She sneaked back into her father's room to get to the diary like yesterday. Since the last time she saw it, (and getting caught) her father had hid it somewhere else. Somewhere she could not find so far.

Since the past few weeks, she had been making often trips to his room to sneak around.

It had been great practice and now she knew how to avoid being caught.

And that was to make sure she does not move anything.

Anything.

Her father's eye was sharp. Any degree of difference was not an exception to what he could see. She tried the toilet this time.

She had looked everywhere, but no avails. And she was leaving the toilet to last cause she felt bad invading his privacy to this extent. It just seems wrong. Ravaging through your dad's toilet, who know what you may find in there. Don't answer that.

She opened the cupboard underneath the sink and looked all around for it.

Nope.

She tried the walls, in case there was any secret camouflaging door. You know, in the movies and all.

Hell no.

There was no other place to hide in the toilet.

The toilet bowl?

She got into the shower place, just to check.

Nothing.

Just as she was about to walk out, she saw something in the ceiling. Although it was faint, really really faint. She could see a lining that added up to a square. She knew it had to be there. She use a little ledge used to put the soap and the shampoos to boost her self up.

She opened the tile out slightly and saw the diary laying there.

"BINGO!!" she thought as she snatched the book and jumped back down. When she finish checking that everything was not moved from it's original position, she ran back to her room with the brown book roughly clutched in her fingers.

Catching her breath, she flipped open to the first page.

* * *

13 October.

Dear diary,

The sun's great today, How I wish I can run out in the sun right now and feel the light rays fall on my skin. And that is when my stomach wasn't this bloated with a baby twittering inside. It should be due soon. Everyone hadn't thought of an idea. What were we going to do. I ran away from abortion then, not that I am thinking of it now, but…

She can't stay here. Not when the whole counsel does not allow it. Hiashi's pretty stressed up. He is getting hammered at every counsel meeting to get rid of this baby. Fuck those old bastards. Just die already.

Hiashi does not let it influence him at all. But he still doesn't know what to say to get them off his back.

I'll just have to wait here. I don't think they will kill the baby. I will protect it no matter what. I'm NOT giving my precious to them. This is my baby. I will keep it safe. Somehow.

The fucking elders are not touching her.

Yours sincerely,

Tentsu.

Hinata flipped the next page.

* * *

16 October

Dear Diary,

WE NAMED THE BABY TODAY!!

Hinata. How's that? I like it. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, …..

I can say the name forever.

The counsel threw us out today. Right when the doctors concluded that she was going to be a half-breed. I don't know why we different regions cannot live together. Hiashi and I can. What the hell is wrong with them?

I don't see why they have to be so not open minded. I hate it when it gets all messed up. The baby's coming. I can feel it. She kicks more often now.

Oww, there it goes again.

Mommy's hanging there so hold on too yea?

Hinata, I love you.

We must be strong

Yours sincerely,

Tentsu.

* * *

24 October

I Checked out some books cause I am wondering why isn't it due up to now. The elders are crazy saying it must an omen thing. What the hell?

Right, so the books said that half-breeds has a longer period of pregnancy than normal. But they can't be too sure. It's pretty much a prediction. I mean, I must be the only 20 or so parents to have a half-breed in whole 2 million population of the different clans?

We are making history boy!!

Anyway, the numbers are no good. There is only the slimmest chance that Hiashi can register this baby. Or they will take this baby back to the base species. I don't like it. I don't want her growing up not knowing who she is.

Hiashi says he can find some people for help, but he won't tell me who.

Life's a little crampy (meaning the house too) but it's simple. And I don't mind it. Hiashi is almost finishing his savings. But he refuse to use mine.

Him and his ego.

Well, he would have no choice but to take it later when there is not more money in his bank.

Hinata; I won't let them take you away. You have to trust me.

Yours forever,

Tentsu.

* * *

3 November.

Dear diary,

Come out already! I want to see you!! Hinata, your speed of growing is incredible. And that also means my stomach too. Oh, and I was looking through the mail today, and I saw my father's letter. He said he will try to help me, so I have to bear with it in the meantime.

But he sure did not define his meaning of "help". Which was not helping cause I still did not know if he is siding the baby or not.

And hey, I did some research o the net. The number of half-breeds are getting more and more!!

Power in numbers should help us get through this. Hiashi is trying to contact them. I heard the uchiha's and the uzumaki's are already in our alliance. Maybe if we can get everyone. That would be the best.

The different clans would not be natural enemies anymore. I heard sobbing while I was trying to sleep yesterday. Hiashi must be under great pressure. I wanted to comfort him. But I know I can't so I left him to sob. Maybe letting it out was better. I don't know.

Yours faithfully,

Tentsu.

Hinata stopped her reading. What the hell was going on.

What clan? What half breeds?

She made her mind. She would pester her father. No matter how or what. And make him say everything. She wasn't pissed or anything. Just curiously frustrated.

She was a human right? Just like all the walking human in fucking New york?

She had to be.

**this is a whole new type of seeing the characters. It is really based on one preference on the type of way you want the story to be about, so i don mind people not liking this piece cause it is really something new i wanna try. **

**yupp.**

**some unknown words like base species will be explain later.**

**i don no if i can contimue this cause i have to see how u respond.**

**my heart can take constructive critisism and ways to improve. or you just rub it in my face you hate this story. i don mind**

**:D**

**-M**


End file.
